sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Flynn
Mr. Jonathan Lucas Flynn Jonathan grew up an only child, he was born in Virginia Beach. He moved around a lot as a child though because his father was a hunter. Moving around a lot, helped Jonathan make friends easily but also made it hard from him to really connect to people. Which, is probably why Jonathan only flirts with girls. The flirting may lead to casual make out sessions but it doesn't go further than that. Even though he never had close peers, he was extremely close to his parents especially his mother who was a very good Mystic. Goes ByJonathan NicknamesJon Jay Mister Handsome }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'19 years old Row 3 title ' }'Aries Row 4 title ' }'Mystic | Moroi Row 5 title ' }'Seafoam Green Row 6 title ' } Ash blonde with brown lowlights Row 7 title }'5'9" Row 8 title ' }'163 lbs. Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Virgin Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Freelance Photographer Row 16 title ' }'Celtic Coven When he was 7 years old, his family and him were living near Atlanta, Georgia. He was sitting in the motel room doing homework when the bulb from the lamp next to him burnt out. He went to put in a new bulb but instead of the light coming on, his hand began to glow. He showed this to his parents. He slowly began to learn he could manipulate light. His mom began to teach him how and as he learned his manipulation. His mother started to learn, that he could use energy from the earth to do other things with the light. When he 14, he had been out with his dad at a pawn shop in Aurora, Colorado. His father had been looking for some supernatural trinket but Jon had spotted an old Pentax K1000 camera. He had picked it up and took some interest in it so his father bought it for Jon. He used it mainly to capture the cities that his family and him went through. There were also times he'd like to use his ability with light to create interesting shots. During a few months in Houston when he was 16, he took a photography class at his high school. His teacher told him he had potential so he stuck with it. When he was was almost 17, they were living near Los Angeles, when his father disappeared while on a hunt for some vampires near Las Vegas. His mother decided to go and try to find him. After months of waiting, and neither of them returning, Jonathan decided to go after them. It took him over a year to find out that both his parents had been killed by members of The Revolution. He decided to stay and make Las Vegas, his permanent home to finish what his parents started. TraitsFlirtatious, dedicated, arrogant, organized, and charming. QuirksCan be a little full of himself, very organized and it bothers him when things aren’t, even if he’s not interested he’ll flirt just to get a reaction. ' }'Drinking Row 2 title" ' }'Doing magic, partying with his friends, taking photographs, tacos, and working out. Row 3 title ' }'Being told what to do, the Revolution, dark magic, darkness, and anything evil. Row 4 title ' }'Falling in love and pitch black darkness Row 5 title ' } Taking pictures and working out Row 6 title }'Chaos or unorganization and Insensitive people Row 8 title ' }'''Blondes Jonathan's abilities include light manipulation, energy blasts, force field generation, combat tatics, weapon knowledge, the knowledge and ability to cast spells, and make potions. With light manipulation he has the ability to control, generate, or absorb light particles. Using earth's energy combined with light manipulation he is able to create energy blasts, which are generally blue in color. He is also able to create force fields and they will actually be translucent. He discovered his powers with the help of his mother after he found out he could manipulate light when he was seven. She helped teach him how to use his powers. Jonathan learned how to control his abilities at the age of fifteen. He is normally very good at controlling his powers, however strong emotions mixed with alcohol or energized areas can cause him a bit of trouble. His mother also taught him a few spells and various potions. Even though she is gone, he still does try to continue learning magic. His dad is the one who taught him how to fight as well as all he knows about weapons. Outside of Jonathan's powers, he has one good thing going for him as far as a strength. He's a very dedicated person, he doesn't give up easily. He's determined to get his parents revenge. Now, that may also very well be his downfall. He's willing to die, to try to find out exactly what happened to his parents and to make whoever is responsible pay. The other weakness that Jonathan has is girls. He's a flirt and he likes to flirt. He may have flirted with the wrong girl one night. Brittany Fox, has totally tripped him up. Even though, she is part of something he hates, he just can't get her out of his head. His style depends on his mood as well as where he is going. He'll be casual in khakis or jeans, which he'll top off with a plain shirt or button-up. Then there will be times he'll be sporting a suit. Except when he's working out then it's either sweats or basketball shorts with no shirt. The '''Relationships Family: Deceased Best Friends: Cody Bishop & Ashley Vega Romantically Interested in: Brittany Fox Romantically Involved in: No One. Past Relationships: None Sexual Encounters: None Photos of Jonathan in Action 065.jpg 004 (1).jpg Jon1 zps6ca970c2.jpg 002 (1).jpg 92878cde9f4b4923b0319a44a0511fe6.jpg Alex-pettyfer-i-am-number-four-wallpaper-4.jpg I-am-number-four-1.jpg I-Am-Number-Four-2011-Free-Movie-Download-3.png Fhd011FOR Alex Pettyfer 020.jpg EGlqaTdjMTI= o movie-trailers-i-am-number-four---clip---light-hands.jpg I-Am-Number-Four-alex-pettyfer-23895730-1920-1040.jpg I-Am-Number-Four-movie-image-Alex-Pettyfer-3.jpg I-Am-Number-Four-movie-image-Alex-Pettyfer-4.jpg I-am-number-four-new-imagse-2.jpg I-am-Number-Four-Trailer-Screencaps-number-four-john-smith-19620059-1920-1036.jpg Normal Alex-Pettyfer-in-I-AM-NUMBER-FOUR 4.jpg 02_18_11-SCW-MOVIES-i-am-number-four.jpg Jon4_zps14d5f633.jpg Photos of Jonathan and Friends tumblr_mgxq0qQz5h1r70p2ko1_r3_500.jpg|'Alison'|link=Alison Vega tumblr_md2rqed77S1r70p2ko1_r1_500.jpg|'Ashley'|link=Ashley Vega Tumblr_md8mfeCJcS1r70p2ko1_r1_500.jpg|'Ashley & Rebecca' Tumblr_m1i0mzgTtP1r70p2ko1_r1_500.jpg|'Rebecca'|link=Rebekah Dawson 032.jpg|'Brittany'|link=Brittany Fox 004342.jpg|'Brittany'|link=Brittany Fox Tumblr mrl5s0lC8h1svyuveo1 r1 500.png|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans Tumblr m2j1nlrXow1r70p2ko1 500.jpg|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans Tumblr mf7n67aEGJ1ri0l9oo1 500.jpg|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans Tumblr mjbazkxdsr1s7dut1o1 500.jpg|'Isabella'|link=Isabella Evans Tumblr nn1fzzwfnb1tgtoeao1 1280.jpg|'Jessica'|link=Jessica Barnes Tumblr lxwj67aUy91r70p2ko1 400.jpg|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Mitchell tumblr_o79n8jn9jG1rik7c6o1_500.jpg|'Nicholas'|link=Nicholas Stevenson tumblr_mog098aqfN1rd9j1zo1_500.png|'Ellie'|link=Ellie Reynolds tumblr_nymziefRAV1u6he5so1_1280.png|'Ellie & Melanee' tumblr_nhf7qgQbmc1u00tquo2_r1_500.png|'Cassandra' tumblr_nxlt3qijw21tknjzyo1_r1_540.png|'Avery' tumblr2352.jpg|'Alexis'|link=Alexis Cooper tumblr_n8dki2ffea1sw3adjo1_1280.jpg|'Evelyn'|link=Evelyn Lassenger Tumblr inline mshxcg1Bzk1rdtyc6.jpg|link=Face:_Willa_Holland Tumblr lyqrbfdFLj1r4728yo1 500.png|link=Adoptable:_Emma_Roberts